During the growing cycle of citrus trees and the formation of fruit buds unseasonable hot dry weather, particularly encountered in the southwestern part of the United States, will cause what is known as "June Drop." Because of the lack of sufficient water moisture in the air citrus buds will dry up and fall from the tree. The loss of such buds will at fruit maturity greatly diminish the yield.
Heretofore, very little, if anything, has been done to adeuqately prevent "June Drop" because the size of citrus orchards being large prevented any completely satisfactory moisturizing techniques. The only partial help to prevent this loss of buds has been by water sprinkler aeration means. This has required a great number of water sprinkler pipes to be placed vertically between rows of trees and of a height to extend above the trees whereby water may be mingled with the dry air for humidity. This, however, has not proved satisfactory for large acreage because of the tremendous number of such pipes that are needed. Further, with variances in water pressure it can not be assured that sufficient spray can be achieved to permeate the air over the trees in the orchard or grove. Finally, with the general lack of air movement during such weather conditions, the spray does little more than water a tree or few trees in the immediate vacinity of the sprinkler.